Modern aircraft may utilize one or more gas turbine engines. High pressure air from a compressor section of the engine may be directed through bleed ducts to various parts of the engine and the aircraft. The ducts may be subjected to high temperatures and pressures. The ducts may experience thermal growth, deflections during flight. Also, during assembly it may be difficult to fit adjacent segments of a duct together due to manufacturing and assembly tolerance stack-ups.